Reign of the Dark
by didine22
Summary: 22e siècle : Atlantis, la Cité des Anciens fut devenue une importante colonie galactique, où la technologie et le développement étaient à son apogée. Malgré une apparence de paix stable, la cité cachait de lourds secrets. Et l'apparition d'un ennemi, va faire ressurgir une ancienne légende cybertronienne pour sauver l'Univers. Rating évolutif.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent ; seul Caitleen Banes- Witwicky, ainsi que quelques autres personnages, sont de ma création. Voici un nouveau crossover qui est, comme toujours, sur Stargate Atlantis. C'est un projet que j'avais en tête depuis très longtemps. Elle prend en compte les films 1 et 2 de "Transformers".  
_

_Résumé: __22e siècle : Atlantis, la Cité des Anciens fut devenue une importante colonie galactique, où la technologie et le développement étaient à son apogée. Malgré une apparence de paix stable, la cité cachait de lourds secrets. Et l'apparition d'un ennemi, va faire ressurgir une ancienne légende cybertronienne pour sauver l'Univers._

_Petite précision pour la suite de la fic: le prologue se passe au début du XXIe siècles alors que le reste de l'histoire se situera plusieurs années après.  
_

_ En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires afin que je puisse m'améliorer. ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Didine22_

_PS: Ce chapitre a été relu._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

La respiration lourde et lente, un jeune homme courut dans une ruelle sombre et sale, afin de fuir une chose énorme qui le poursuivait depuis un certain temps.

Complètement essoufflé, il se cacha pour reprendre son souffle et se reposer un peu. Il se demanda pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui et pour quelles raisons ont le poursuivi. Il sortit de sous son manteau, un gros cube bleu qui semblait être la raison de cette poursuite. Mais on le lui avait confié afin qu'il le mette en lieu sûr. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée où il pourrait aller à part s'éloigner de cet endroit. La créature risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il réfléchit alors à un endroit où il pourrait fuir.

Soudain, un bruit de métal se fit entendre, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la rue où il était. Le jeune homme resta accroupi, calmant sa respiration, en attendant que la chose ne parte. De la sueur commençait à se former sur son visage, de peur d'être repérer et de devoir fuir à nouveau avec cet objet encombrant. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de métal ; il soupira de soulagement.

Croyant que la chose était partie, il sortit de sa cachette en regardant à droite et à gauche de la ruelle sinistre. Voyant que la créature n'était pas dans les parages, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à marcher toujours sur ses gardes d'une attaque surprise. Sans s'en rendre compte, le danger était plus prêt de lui qu'il ne le pensait.

La chose n'était pas partie ; elle s'était cachée derrière un immeuble afin de le surprendre et de le capturer. L'étrange être sut pertinemment où se trouvait le jeune homme grâce à ses optiques qui détectaient les signes vitaux des humains. Riant intérieurement, la créature faite de métal attendait le moment opportun pour l'attaquer.

Le jeune homme se heurta, en marchant vers une voiture, contre un pied de métal géant. D'abord un peu sonné dut au choc contre le métal dur, il se mit à reculer, apeuré de cette chose devant lui. Il vit alors que s'était un robot gigantesque qui était devant lui. Il faisait plus de 8 mètres de haut et avait un regard rouge menaçant. Le robot lui sourit méchamment, puis pointa son arme laser sur l'humain, en lui disant :

« Donne- moi, le Allspark, humain ! Ou je te réduis en cendre !

- Non, jamais je ne vous le donnerai, Décepticons ! J'ai juré de protéger le cube jusqu'à ma mort ! »

Contrarié de ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire, le robot géant se mit à changer son énorme arme laser, prêt à tirer l'humain qui appela alors au secours. Il essaya de fuir sans réussite. Le robot s'était jeté sur lui et le tint prisonnier avec sa grande main fait de métal. Il visa alors l'humain effrayé avec son arme laser afin de le tuer et de récupérer le Allspark.

Le jeune homme regarda l'arme imposante qu'on pointait sur lui. Jamais il n'avait côtoyé d'aussi près la mort qu'à cet instant là. Croyant alors sa fin venue, un autre robot de même taille et de couleurs bleus- rouges, se jeta sur le Décepticon qui le sauva in extremis.

Le combat fut effroyable. Le Décepticon ne faisait pas de cadeau à son ennemi qui recevait certains coups de poing au visage ainsi que le robot bleu- rouge ne faisait pas de pause dans ses coups. Le jeune homme , quant à lui, s'était levé pour se mettre à l'abri du combat titanesque ; il s'était trouvé un endroit à l'abri des débris qui volaient. Le Décepticon tirait à présent, sans répit sur son adversaire, qui lui, les esquivait sur leur terrain de bataille. Le robot allié et le Décepticon devinrent de plus en plus épuisés et avaient de nombreuses blessures sur leur métal.

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'acharnement, le robot allié malgré sa faiblesse, réussit à vaincre le Décepticon. Il revint ensuite vers le jeune homme qui était sortit de sa cachette et hors de danger maintenant. Ensemble, ils rejoignaient leurs alliés qui combattaient dans le centre de la ville en décombres.

La ville où ils furent, était complètement détruite par les attaques des Décepticons. Il y avait d'autres robots qui étaient dans la ville pour combattre les Décepticons restants. Ce groupe n'était pas nombreux, composé de 6- 7 robots, tous différents les uns des autres. Certains étaient petits, d'autres lourdement armés de diverses armes plus redoutables les unes que le autres. Tout ce petit monde se nommaient Autobots. Il luttaient depuis longtemps contre les Décepticons, des robots venant de la même planète- mère qu'eux. L'Autobot bleu- rouge était leur leader et il avait pour nom Optimus Prime.

Dès que les autres Autobots vainquaient leurs adversaires, ils rejoignirent leur chef qui était au centre des décombres.

Le jeune homme qui était en compagnie des soldats de l'armée des États- Unis venus en renfort aux Autobots, confia aux Autobots l'Allspark qu'il possédait. Il avait risqué sa vie pour défendre cet objet si précieux pour eux. Optimus Prime prit le Allsprak dans sa main, puis ouvrit son torse de métal. A l'intérieur de ce torse, battait son Spark, similaire au cœur chez les êtres vivants fait de chair et de sang. Il inséra alors le cube dans son Spark et fusionna avec lui afin que sa puissance ne soit plus longtemps une menace pour les Terriens. Mais le jeune homme sortit de sa poche, un petit morceau de métal qui était imprégné de l'énergie infinie du Allspark. Le Prime regarda ce morceau et demanda à son ami humain de le confier aux militaires pour qu'ils puissent le mettre dans un lieu sûr et isolé de toutes menaces.

A présent que le Allspark était entre de bonnes mains, les Autobots ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le chef du groupe militaire proposa ensuite aux robots géants de rester sur Terre et de les aider dans la lutte contre les Décepticons rebelles. N'ayant d'autres choix, Optimus Prime accepta leur proposition après avoir discuter avec les siens.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

« Pour votre courage et votre dévouement de protéger l'espèce humaine, j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre la Médaille de la Légion d'honneur et des Héros de la Nation. Pour remercier nos amis les Autobots, nous leurs offrons l'asile sur notre planète à tous ceux, présents sur Terre et ceux qui suivront, venant de l'espace.

Vous, fidèles soldats de notre Pays, nous vous remercions de votre aide contre la menace Décepticon. William Lennox, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous gradez Général des Forces Extraterrestres. Félicitation, Général Lennox !

- Merci beaucoup, M. le Président. C'est un grand honneur pour moi ! , répondit William Lennox.

- Sam Witwicky, quant à vous, pour vous remercier de votre aide à protéger l'Allspark, nous vous offrons un poste en tant que chef de la nouvelle division militaire qui consiste à protéger la planète. Avec l'aide des Autobots, vous devrez chercher et détruire les Décepticons rebelles, restés sur Terre. », déclara le Président des États- Unis.

Depuis les événements qui s'étaient produits à Los Angeles, le Président avait décidé de faire une cérémonie afin de montrer la gratitude des héros de la planète ainsi que de rendre hommage à tous les soldats et robots, morts lors de la bataille. Sam et les Autobots furent à Washington pour une remise des médailles, signes de bravoure. Le ministre de la défense du pays, fit reconstruire et rénover une ancienne base militaire dans le désert d'Arizona : la Zone 51. Il y bâtit une énorme base sous la vraie pour mettre à l'abri le morceau du Allspark, où il était mis sous haute surveillance.

Le groupe militaire et les Autobots nommé NEST, fut crée à cette occasion afin de trouver les derniers Décepticons rebelles sur Terre ou qui viendraient sur la planète pour une éventuelle revanche.

Les humains avaient caché le corps de Mégatron dans la faille océanique la plus profonde et la plus dangereuse au monde. Personne n'oserait récupérer le corps détruit de l'ancien chef des Décepticons.

Optimus Prime ainsi que les autres Autobots furent d'accords et acceptèrent la proposition des humains.

Durant de nombreuses années, le NEST et les Autobots traquèrent et détruirent les Décepticons qui se cachaient partout sur Terre. Des relations amicales s'étaient formées entre les robots et les humains de cette unité. Les militaires avaient construit un hangar où les Autobots pouvaient y vivre sous leurs formes véhicules puisqu'ils en avaient de plus en plus de robots qui venaient sur Terre après l'appel lancé par Optimus Prime.

Ayant quitté dès la fin de ses études, sa vie de civil, Sam dirigea avec beaucoup d'intelligence et de sens des responsabilités, le NEST durant de nombreuses années. Il pouvait ainsi rester auprès de ses amis extraterrestres et participer à la défense contre les Décepticons.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Sam s'était marié avec Mickaela Banes, qui était toujours avec lui depuis ses aventures malgré de nombreuses disputes à propos de leur vie en couple qui était parfois compliquée. Car quand les Autobots avaient des problèmes avec leur couverture, il devait s'en occuper en priorité.

Bumblebee, la Camaro jaune de Sam qui était un robot alien, fut resté auprès du jeune couple pour qu'il les protégeait du danger. Il était devenu leur ''ange gardien''. Surtout pour Mickaela qui était au bout de 2 ans de mariage, enceinte de leur premier enfant et qui était souvent seule chez elle. Le jeune Autobot était tout content de voir à quoi ressemblerait un bébé humain, mais il fallait qu'il patiente encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là.

On avait confié à Mickaela -pour la remercier de son aide lors de la bataille à L.A- , un poste de secrétaire- comptable dans un projet secret de l'armée de l'air, nommé ''Porte des Étoiles''. Elle devait suivre le Général O'Neil sur une autre planète dans la Galaxie de Pégase, sur Atlantis, la Cité des Lantiens redécouverte, où il fallait qu'il règle quelques problèmes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au terme de sa grossesse, Mickaela dut rester sur Terre, chez elle où Bumblebee prenait soin d'elle durant l'absence de Sam. Les Autobots apprenaient durant ces années, beaucoup de choses sur les humains. Bumblebee était même étonné que le bébé qu'attendait Mickaela, lui faisait grossir son ventre à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Cela faisait rigoler la future mère quand le robot jaune observait le ventre arrondi.

Soudain, le jour de l'accouchement arriva. La jeune femme était à la base militaire du NEST dans le hangar où étaient les Autobots pour leur rendre une petite visite. Elle marcha en compagnie de Bumblebee et de certains soldats femmes à travers les véhicules. Elle se mit alors à avoir ses premières contractions et se tenait le ventre un instant. Une militaire remarqua tout à coup, que Mickaela avait perdu les eaux. On ordonna à Bumblebee –qui n'avait toujours pas sa voix- de se transforma en voiture pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie de la base militaire en toute urgence. Car le bébé était sur le point de venir.

On alla prévenir Sam qui était en réunion, rejoignit sa femme qui fut en plein travail à l'infirmerie. Une infirmière donna au futur papa, des vêtements stériles afin qu'il puisse rejoindre sa compagne. Il aida sa femme à supporter la douleur en l'encourageant et en lui tenant sa main, jusqu'à ce que son enfant soit né. Mais quand une infirmière et un médecin prirent le nouveau- né qui ne respirait pas, Mickaela commença à paniquer en voyant son bébé sans vie. Le médecin fit son possible pour faire crier le bébé en lui tapoter dans le dos, la tête vers le bas.

Ratchet et Optimus avaient rejoint Bumblebee à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie où un infirmier les prévint que le nourrisson ne respirait pas. Le robot rouge- bleu fut intrigué par ces dires et questionna l'humain sur ce fait. On lui répondit que l'enfant, quand il naissait, pleurait et respirait pour la première fois de l'oxygène et que très rarement, des bébés mouraient à l'accouchement.

Sam sortit alors, tenant quelque chose de petit enveloppé dans des draps. L'air abattu et triste, le jeune homme présenta son enfant mort, aux 3 Autobots présents. C'est en voyant l'expression inanimée du petit être, qu'Optimus remarqua grâce à ses capteurs thermiques que le bébé respirait lentement. Sam vérifia alors et comme par miracle, sa fille respirait et exquisa même un petit sourire. Heureux, il rentra dans l'infirmerie en annonçant que le bébé était en vie. Le médecin ne pouvait pas expliqué ce qui venait de se produire.

Cet événement heureux et miraculeux, fut l'un des nombreux moments de bonheur que connaissaient la base militaire et les Autobots.

** 000000**

Bien de nombreuses années passèrent. Étant donné que les Décepticons rebelles furent vaincus, la paix était revenue sur Terre.

C'est en 2050, que la Terre connaissait un important essor technologique où l'architecture connut une révolution étonnante, l'élaboration d'énergie nouvelle écologique et des voitures volantes,…

La démographie planétaire avait augmenté et il y avait de moins en moins de ressources pour nourrir toute la population. Pour cette raison, le projet ''Porte des Étoiles'' fut dévoilé à la population mondiale. On leur expliquait que la Porte des Étoiles était un anneau de métal très résistant et qu'une fois le vortex stabilisé, des équipes d'exploration de 4-5 personnes le traversait. Ces équipes ramenaient depuis plus de 45 ans, de nouvelles technologies et de précieux alliés, venant d'autres planètes. De nombreuses manifestations avaient eu lieu à travers le monde à propos du secret si longtemps gardé par les États- Unis. Mais cela apportait à l'humanité plus de chose bénéfiques.

Grâce à cela, les humains pouvaient évolués technologiquement très vite. Malheureusement, en faisant ces expéditions, ils découvraient de nouveaux mondes, comme par exemple, la légendaire cité des Anciens : Atlantis. Elle était dans une autre Galaxie. C'est grâce aux traductions du professeur Jackson, que le SG- C avait pu localiser précisément, surtout avec l'aide de l'avant- poste en Antarctique, la cité Lantienne. Le Gouvernement avait alors planifié d'en faire une nouvelle base d'exploration et plus tard, une colonie terrienne. Pour cette occasion, le SG- C avait envoyé une expédition de scientifiques, de techniciens et des militaires sur Atlantis, sous les ordres du Dr Weir.

Étant donné que s'était une nouvelle planète dans une nouvelle Galaxie, l'expédition devait compter que sur eux- même. Après de nombreuses aventures sur de nouvelles planètes grâce à une Porte des Étoiles différentes, les équipes d'Atlantis devaient faire face à un nouvel ennemi sanguinaire et puissant : les Wraiths.

Ce sont une race d'extraterrestre humanoïde mais ayant des caractéristiques d'un insecte appelé Iratus. Ces créatures asservissaient des peuples humains pour se nourrir d'eux en leur retirant leurs ''forces vitales''. Mais, en voyant que la menace des Atlantes devenait sérieuse, les Wraiths s'attaquèrent à eux à maintes reprises. Une guerre s'était alors déclarer entre ces deux peuples.

Au début, les Terriens n'étaient pas très bien armés. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leurs expéditions, ils découvraient de nouvelles armes et technologies pour se défendre contre l'ennemi.

Une fois bien équipés, les Terriens contre- attaquaient les Wraiths afin de les arrêter. Ils avaient l'intention d'atteindre la planète Terre pour récolter les 7 milliards d'humains qui la peuplait.

A de nombreuses reprises, les Terriens réussissaient à les repousser. La guerre contre les Wraiths avait duré 10 ans, avant de mettre en place une génothérapie que le Dr Beckett avait créé et que le Dr Keller avait terminé avait l'aide de leurs rares alliés Wraiths. Car, le Dr Beckett avait été tué lors d'une mission. Cette génothérapie avait rendu les Wraiths, incapables de se nourrir avec leur main nourricière qui était devenue inefficace. A la place des humains comme repas, les Wraiths pouvaient se nourrir d'aliments que les humains mangeaient. Ce qui avait stoppé les nombreuses sélections sur les mondes humains déjà sur la voie de l'extinction.

Cette intervention avait ramené au bout de 5 ans, une paix entre les Terriens et les Wraiths. Mais quelques- uns d'entre eux n'avaient pas voulu de changement et avaient décidé de : soit lutter contre les Wraiths mutés, soit resté calme et vivre en paix avec eux.

Durant la guerre, à de nombreuses reprises, l'ennemi avait atteint la Terre avec leurs vaisseaux et les Gouvernements avaient dû dévoiler l'existence du programme « Porte des Étoiles » ainsi que les extraterrestres. La population mondiale n'avait pas trop paniqué et elle pouvait bénéficier des nouvelles technologies.

Avec des améliorations dans les domaines industriels, scientifiques et techniques, les conditions de vie s'amélioraient et avec elles, une augmentation importante de la population.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Atlantis avait organisé la cité pour la venue de civils venant de Terre pour être coloniser. La Cité Lantienne était devenue la première colonie pour les humains de la Terre, car la population avait augmenté beaucoup trop vite et les ressources diminuaient.

Les Autobots étaient restés sur Terre, pendant que les autres de leur peuple s'installaient sur la planète New Lantéa, dans un quartier construit rien que pour eux, à l'abri des regards.

En 2052, néanmoins, la Terre se faisait attaquer par des aliens étranges venant d'une planète lointaine, caché de tous ces changements. Ils voulaient anéantir une menace qui, à leurs yeux, était devenue dangereuse pour la sécurité de leur peuple. Les envahisseurs croyaient que les humains étaient peu développés. Mais grâce à certaines technologies cybertroniennes et extraterrestres de Pégase, ils réussissaient à les vaincre facilement.

Dès que cela était terminé, la Terre et la Galaxie de Pégase connaissait une paix stable et durable.

On utilisait alors la Porte des Étoiles comme ''porte'' pour faire du commerce ou pour permettre aux différentes civilisations de venir visiter ou habiter sur les planètes.

Atlantis devait avoir son gouverneur qui était John Sheppard qui connaissait parfaitement Atlantis et la Galaxie de Pégase.

oooo

Une ère nouvelle commençait pour les colonies de la Terre. Avec des alliés très précieux lors de conflits intergalactiques.

Sam et Mickaela avaient pu élever leur 3 enfants avec beaucoup d'amour. Les Witwickys gardaient des postes dans le gouvernement : leur fille aînée était devenue Président de Terra- Atlantis leur fils un important fabriquant de métaux et autres et Sam était toujours le responsable du NEST et du bureau des négociations extraterrestres.

**# # # #**

Un siècle passa ainsi. Atlantis avait beaucoup changé et de nouvelles infrastructures ont été ajoutées pour l'agrandir. La population avait beaucoup augmenté avec la colonisation de nombreux peuples extraterrestres venant de la Galaxie entière.

Les plus anciens Autobots avaient prédit : « Un jour, quand la paix règne enfin dans l'Univers, le Mal reviendra. La nouvelle Énergie menacera l'Équilibre de tout. Seul l'Être Originel pourra la maîtriser. Il réunira tous les peuples, amis ou ennemis, en un seul. Le temps viendra, où IL se manifestera de lui- même. »


	2. Chap 1 : Symptômes

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ce crossover. A partir de maintenant, l'action se situe au 22e siècles, sur Lantia dans la Galaxie de Pégase. _

_S'il y a des questions ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, veuillez m'en faire part. Je vous répondrez pas MP, ou pour les anonymes, dans le prochain chapitre._

_A la prochaine et bonne lecture._

* * *

**[-]**

**Chap. 1 : Symptômes**

**[-]**

_Atlantis : quartier Ouest, zone 31…_

''Bonjour à tous, nous sommes le 24 mai 2105. Le soleil se lève sur Lantia avec quelques nappes de brumes dans la matinée. Dans l'après midi, grand soleil sur tout le Continent ainsi que sur la Cité flottante. Il est 9h et voici les news avec Jonathan Glasdow.

- Merci Alix pour ces prévisions. Nous allons commencer par des nouvelles venant de la Terre. Comme vous le savez déjà, il y aura bientôt les élections…''

« C'est vrai, il y a bientôt les élections régicielles , sur Terre. Je devrais prendre des nouvelles de mes parents et de grand- mère. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. … Oh zut ! Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas louper mon aérobus. »

La jeune femme prit ses affaires rapidement, puis sortit de son appartement en trompe. Elle courut vers l'arrêt de l'aérobus qui se trouvait en face de sa tour qui était dans la zone 31. En y allant, elle heurta par mégarde des personnes dans sa course effrénée. Dans le lot de ces personnes, il y avait un homme, un humain, vêtu d'un manteau brun qui semblait suivre la jeune fille.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue tunique sans manches et d'un col en V bleu pastel, sur un legging noir et des ballerines bleues. La mode en 2100 avait changé mais avait repris des vêtements simples qui avaient été à la mode en 2010. Beaucoup de stylistes utilisaient le style qu'il y avait eu au début du siècle dernier. Elle portait également un sac bandoulière scolaire noir qu'elle avait mis de travers afin de courir mieux.

L'aérobus fut sur le point de partir quand la jeune femme monta à son bord in extremis. Elle devait aller à l'université des connaissances intergalactiques qui était à la Tour Centrale de la Cité Lantienne.

Elle faisait des études historiques et linguistiques extraterrestres. En attendant d'arriver à la station prévue, la jeune fille activa son bracelet de communication afin d'appeler ses parents sur Terre. Par chance, elle eut sa grand- mère au micro :

« Bonjour grand- mère, comment va- tu ? Est- ce que maman ou papa est là ?

- Oh ! Ma petite Caitleen, comme sa me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Alors, ça se passe bien sur Atlantis ? Tu t'y plais dans ton université ?

- Oui grand- mère, tout est super ici. Tu devrais voir ces bâtiments énormes et ces différentes cultures extraterrestres. L'architecture de toutes les espèces aliens se mélange et ça donne une magnifique ville. En plus, elle est sans cesse en changement. De nouvelles zones sont régulièrement bâties sur l'océan pour répondre à la population qui ne cesse de grandir. C'est palpitant !

- Ça me rassure ma petite. Mais, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus toute jeune et, j'ai bien peur qu'un aussi long voyage vers Pégase ne me soit fatal.

- Je sais, je t'enverrai des holo-images pour que tu puisses voir où j'habite et les lieux que j'aime. Bon, je dois te laisser j'arrive à mon université. Salue maman et papa de ma part. Je t'embrasse fort !

- D'accord ma petite, moi aussi. Passe une bonne journée et à bientôt. »

Caitleen désactiva son bracelet de communication avant de sortir du véhicule de transport. Elle regarda l'heure sur son bracelet et se mit à courir vers le téléporteur pour aller au 15e étage, où se situait sa classe.

Malheureusement, le cours sur les batailles contre les Décepticons avait déjà commencé. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle. Le professeur qui était un vieux Jaffa ridé et grincheux, l'exclut du cours à cause de son retard qu'il ne tolère pas. Il trouvait cela inadmissible que la jeunesse de leurs jours vienne en retard en cours.

En colère, elle sortit de la salle de cours sous le regard des autres élèves de sa classe. Pour passer le temps, elle décida alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'université qui était sur les 2 étages au- dessus des salles de cours afin d'y lire quelques ouvrages pour ses cours.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Caitleen alla au rayon ''mythologie''. Elle regarda les nombreux ouvrages des différentes planètes et systèmes stellaires, qui avaient des légendes et des mythes depuis la nuit des temps. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les légendes et l'histoire des autres peuples de la Galaxie.

C'est par le plus grand des hasards que la jeune femme tomba sur un livre écrit en cybertronien. Le livre était tombé de l'étagère mystérieusement, sans qu'il y ait de signe avant- coureur de sa chute. Intriguée, elle le prit et alla l'emprunter pour mieux l'étudier. Encore plus étrange, l'androïde qui s'occupait de la gestion de la bibliothèque, ne trouva pas ce livre dans leur base de données ; on l'autorisa à garder l'ouvrage. Caitleen pouvait donc le garder, ce qui la rendit heureuse.

3 heures passèrent avant qu'elle n'aille à son cours de technologie lantiens. Elle s'installa à un poste informatique en face du piédestal où le professeur faisait son cours sur un tableau interactive.

_ ooooo_

_Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par une annonce dans les micros de la Cité :_

_« Attention, chers habitants d'Atlantis, nous vous prions de ne pas rentrer chez vous. Nous sommes attaqués par des envahisseurs venant d'une Galaxie inconnue. Pour votre propre sécurité, veuillez vous rendre sans plus attendre vers les plates- formes de téléportation qui vont vous mettre à l'abri le plus près possible, des abris de secours. N'essayez pas de les affronter vous- même nous avons des unités de combats qui sont prêts à tirer. Leurs vaisseaux arrivent sur Atlantis dans une dizaine de minutes. Merci de votre attention. »_

_Les élèves et le professeur se précipitèrent alors vers l'extérieur de la salle pour se diriger au plus vite vers les télporteurs. Caitleen, elle, essaya de les suivre._

_La Cité toute entière fut en panique et les gens courraient dans tous les sens. La jeune femme vit soudain, dès qu'elle était dehors, dans le ciel, des vaisseaux spatiaux qui avaient atteint la ville flottante. Ces étranges vaisseaux s'étaient mis à faire disparaître des gens qui courraient dans les rues._

_Caitleen réussit à plusieurs reprises, d'esquiver les rayons des vaisseaux. Les défenses de la cité firent le maximum pour détruire les envahisseurs._

_Tout à coup, des aliens armés avaient atterris et tuaient des personnes. Caitleen se cacha derrière une voiture volante stoppée. Complètement apeurée, elle serra son sac contre elle. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les unités de combat ne faisaient rien. Cela était tout de même étrange. La jeune femme entendit avec terreur, comment ces êtres tuaient sans pitiés tous les passants._

_Soudain, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la cachette de Caitleen qui était derrière une voiture volante. Elle regarda vers la source du bruit. Elle vit alors une de ces créatures devant elle elle était de sexe masculin et avait une peau verte algue avec, en guise de chevelure, des ''tentacules'' lui tombaient sur ces épaules. Avec ces grands yeux globuleux noirs, la créature déclara à l'humaine :_

_« Vous devez être celle que nous sommes venus chercher. Je vous demande de me suivre, humaine._

_- Je… je ne vous suivrais pas. Vous avez tué tellement de gens innocents pour me trouver. C'est…_

_- Vous possédez une chose que mon peuple recherche depuis très longtemps. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous aider._

_- NON ! Laissez- moi. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »_

_ ooooo_

Caitleen se fit secourir par sa voisine de classe qui la réveilla. La jeune femme s'était endormie en plein cours. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve qui lui semblait si réel mais pourtant cela la terrifiait.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps de son rêve d'apocalypse. Sa voisine lui demanda alors :

« Est- ce que ça va aller, Caitleen ? Tu es toute blanche et tu trembles de partout.

- Je… je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. … Pr Matrow, pourrais- je me diriger vers le centre- médical au plus vite ? Je… je ne me sens pas en forme.

- Bien sûr, Mlle Banes. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. », dit son professeur compréhensif.

Caitleen se leva de sa place pour se diriger à un étage inférieur. A cet étage, se trouvait la section médicale de l'université où de jeunes étudiants s'exerçaient.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'accueil. Un Wraith de grande taille et de longs cheveux blancs, la vit en mauvais état. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien mais Caitleen s'évanouit alors. On l'emmena rapidement faire un scan corporel de la jeune femme.

Le médecin en chef qui a été appelé par le Wraith soignant, que les résultats du scan furent bons et ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle avait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Caitleen se réveilla dans une chambre à l'infirmerie. Ayant encore des maux de tête, la jeune femme vit que le Wraith de tout à l'heure, était entré lui apporter ses médicaments. Caitleen questionna alors le médecin :

« Dites- moi, est- ce que j'ai quelque chose de grave ? Je ne… je ne voudrais pas…

- Mlle Banes, nous avons fait de nombreux scans et je peux vous rassurez que vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous ne manquez de rien. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes évanouie ! Je vais vous prélever du sang pour faire des analyses supplémentaires. »

Le Wraith sortit une seringue, désinfecta l'endroit où il allait faire sa prise de sang, puis piqua. Soudain, le sang qu'il retira ne fut pas rouge pour les humains, mais bleu foncé avec des nuances de violet.

Caitleen sursauta en voyant cela, ainsi que le Wraith. Il lui demanda si elle était vraiment une humaine la jeune femme le lui confirma que oui et cela depuis plusieurs générations, à ce qu'elle sait.

Trouvant cela étrange, il l'autorisa tout de même à rentrer chez elle. Caitleen, qui était à nouveau en pleine forme, put rentrer chez elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la Tour Centrale, elle attendit à la station de l'aérobus. Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à faire nuit. La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait : pourquoi avait- elle eu ce rêve si bizarre ? Et pourquoi avait- elle d'un coup du sang bleu alors qu'elle avait toujours eu du sang rouge ?

Elle eut alors un appel de son ami Mike. On l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Caitleen avait fait un malaise. Il était très inquiet pour elle et lui annonça qu'il passerait chez elle plus tard.

**#**

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie de l'université, le Wraith fit l'analyse du sang bleu de Caitleen Banes. Les résultats qu'il reçut, furent surprenants et anormaux. Il prit un poste de communication afin de prévenir une personne qui devait être intéressée par ces résultats.

« Je crois que nous l'avons trouvé elle est au début mais ses changements se voient déjà. Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Surveillez- moi cette petite nous avons des projets pour elle. Pour le moment, elle ne nous ait d'aucunes utilités dans l'état où elle est.

- Bien, Maître. »


	3. Chap 2 : Recherches

_Voici donc le 2e chapitre de "Reign of the Dark"._

_Dans ce chapitre j'ai un peu développé le passé de la Terre du 21e siècles; ainsi que la raison des Wraiths parmi les humains qui sont censé être leur "casse- croûte". J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. ;-)_

* * *

[-]

**Chap. 2 : Recherches**

[-]

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Caitleen n'avait plus eu de malaises depuis la dernière fois. Son ami Mike la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il avait le temps pour la voir. A l'université, elle devait faire doucement et ne pas se surmener c'est ce que les professeurs lui avaient conseillé.

Le Wraith- médecin lui avait envoyé les résultats par poste. Quand elle avait lu que le sang ne contenait rien de spécial, elle trouvait cela bizarre tout de même que s'était bleu. Elle n'avait pas appelé ses parents pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait eu. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement.

En l'espace d'un siècle, et l'influence des Terriens, les Wraiths avaient changé leur comportement et leur façon de vivre, même s'il y avait encore des Wraiths traditionnels qui avaient refusé de se soumettre. Ils avaient pu devenir des médecins ou encore de grands scientifiques ou politiciens. Car, la plus importante découverte du siècle dernier était l'invention et la mise au point d'une génothérapie commencés par le Dr Beckett et le Dr Keller. Les Wraiths avaient donc pu vivre parmi les humains sans qu'ils soient un danger, puisqu'ils se nourrissaient comme eux.

**###**

Caitleen avait dû rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués la dernière fois. Quand elle était dans son cours avec le vieil Jaffa, il parla beaucoup des Autobots qui avaient trouvé une nouvelle planète pour reconstruire leur peuple et que seul, quelques- uns d'entre eux étaient restés auprès des humains pour veiller sur eux.

Le Jaffa montra de nombreuses images sur eux, à ses étudiants qui furent fascinés par leur histoire. Un des étudiants demanda alors, intéressé par les Autobots :

« Pr Ra'Yak, pourquoi les Autobots ont- ils disparu ? Est- ce à cause des différents que la Tau'ri a eu avec eux, après la destruction de Fallen et de Megatron ? Ou avaient- ils d'autres choses à faire ?

- Calmez- vous, M. Rex. Eh bien… Nous ne savons pas si nos ''amis les Robots'' sont encore parmi nous. Mais ce que nous pouvons dire c'est que le Grand Conseil, qui composait jadis l'Alliance contre les Envahisseurs qui étaient les Decepticons, existe encore. Il y a certainement encore deux ou trois Autobots qui représentent cette ancienne Alliance avant que les humains et les extraterrestres ne prennent le commandement. Les Autobots, comme vous le savez déjà, étaient un peuple en voie d'extinction et malgré leur problème avec les Decepticons, ils ne nous ont pas beaucoup aidés pour nous développer. Ils ne voulaient pas que les humains se détruisent entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont disparu.

- Cette Alliance était composée par quel peuple ?, poursuivit une élève assise au fond de la salle.

- L'Alliance a été formée au tout début de la Guerre qui opposait les Decepticons rebelles contre les Autobots. Comme les Cybertroniens n'avaient plus de planète où habiter, les Terriens leur ont donné asile sur la Terre en contre partie, ils devaient aider les humains dans la lutte contre les Decepticons qui se cachaient sur la planète. Malheureusement, une guerre éclatait les archives de l'époque ne nous donnent pas les raisons du début d'une guerre qui détruisait grandement la Terre. La Tau'ri, les Wraiths et les Autobots s'étaient alors alliés en une Coallition. Bon, je pense que ceci fera un cours à part, si ce thème vous intéresse tellement.

- Mais professeur, les Anciens Cybertroniens avaient prédit certains événements pour un avenir proche, demanda alors un autre élève.

- C'est exact, jeune demoiselle. Ils avaient prédit la venue d'un nouvel Ennemi qui menacerait la paix dans l'Univers et que seul l'Elu –c'est-à-dire l'Etre Originel- pourrait maîtriser une Energie inconnue, très puissante pour vaincre le Mal. Mais, je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une vieille légende. »

Cette histoire éveilla la curiosité de Caitleen qui aimait beaucoup les vieilles légendes des peuples disparus. Ainsi que leur mythologie.

C'est alors que le cours se termina pour la journée. Caitleen en profita pour aller rendre visite à son amie Yolina Shur, une serveuse de bar dans les bas- quartiers d'Atlantis. Elle l'avait connu à l'université avant qu'elle n'arrête de poursuivre ses études. Caitleen avait dû prendre un aérobus qui allait dans la ville base, quartier Sud- Ouest, zone 3.

Elle n'aimait pas aller là- bas, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les personnes qui y vivent. La ville- basse était un endroit où les truands et les pauvres y habitent. Le taux de criminalité fut le plus important que dans les autres zones.

Caitleen arriva après plusieurs minutes de marches, au bar ''La Baleine blanche'' s'était là où Yolina travaillait pour gagner sa vie. Quand elle entra dans le bar, Caitleen se fit siffler dessus comme pour signifier ''Viens là poulette''. Son amie la vit et alla vers elle pour la sortir de cette foule de ''mâles'' qui essayaient de la prendre.

Yolina qui était habillée d'un débardeur rouge très décolleté et d'une minijupe noire, était très appréciée des clients du bar. Elle tira Caitleen par le manche de son pull afin d'aller dans un endroit plus calme pour parler. Yolina faisait partie du peuple Tok'râ, installé depuis un moment sur New Lantia.

Elles allèrent dans une ''chambre spéciale'' que le patron leur avait confié pour leur discussion. Caitleen posa son sac de cours dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son amie.

Yolina s'assit en face de Caitleen elle commença à lui dire :

« Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir Cat ! Alors, qu'est- ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Cherches- tu un travail ? Mon patron me demande tout le temps si tu veux faire serveuse ou barman. Bon, c'est un peu chiant avec certains clients ivres, mais c'est bien payé et la sécurité est un élément primordial pour nous étant donné que nous les serveuses sommes constamment tripoter. Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'aimerai en effet gagner un peu d'argent. Car, le contrat avec mon autre travail, se termine. Et… on me conseille un travail où je peux m'exprimer un peu plus. Donc, j'ai pensé à ton bar où tu travailles. »

Avec un grand sourire, Yolina lui sauta au cou toute contente que son amie se joigne à elle. Elles allèrent tout de suite auprès du patron du bar qui était un alien rouge très imposant : il faisait plus de 2 mètres de haut et avait 4 bras, ce qui était pratique pour jeter les clients à la porte. Il était par ailleurs, très costaud physiquement et juste avec les gens.

A plusieurs reprises, le patron avait proposé de recruter Caitleen qui avait toujours refusé gentiment. Mais là, le patron fut heureux de l'accueillir dans sa ''famille''.

Caitleen le remercia et il demanda à Yolina de montrer en quoi consiste son travail. Yolina emmena Caitleen dans sa chambre, à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse immédiatement commencer. Etonnée, la jeune femme accepta. Yolina lui donna des vêtements plus ''adéquats'' pour son essai. On lui confia son emploi du temps qui était que du travail nocturne. Puisqu'en journée, elle était en cours à l'université.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se mit derrière le bar avec le patron qui la mit à l'aise. Caitleen donna les boissons aux clients du comptoir ainsi que la préparation des commandes pour les serveuses en salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 23h, Caitleen termina son service et le verdict du patron était positif : il l'accepta comme nouvelle employée. Ravie, Caitleen remercia Yolina et le patron du bar. Elle rentra alors chez elle se reposer.

Durant les semaines suivantes, Caitleen s'habitua rapidement aux attitudes des clients du bar. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Mais après quelques jours, elle s'y habituait.

Pendant la journée, Caitleen essaya de chercher des informations sur la disparition des Autobots ainsi que la légende. Elle tentait d'apprendre à lire et à comprendre leur langage grâce au mystérieux livre qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Mais cela n'était pas une mince affaire puisque leur langue était très ancienne et donc compliquée à maîtriser.

Pour mettre en pratique ses connaissances linguistiques, Caitleen traita des clients trop vicieux avec des mots anciens terrestres, oubliés à leur époque : « Sale Goujat ! » (synonyme de pervers, de dépravé). La moitié du temps, ils ne comprennent pas et la laissaient tranquille.

Un soir, toutefois, lorsque Caitleen faisait son service, un homme ivre de race humaine, commença à faire des avances à la jeune femme. Caitleen qui devait servir des clients, se fit retenir par le bras, par un ivrogne qui commençait à lui donner des tapes sur ses fesses. La jeune femme essaya de se libérer mais il était trop fort pour elle.

Yolina vit cela et prévint le patron ainsi qu'un videur, qu'un client était trop ivre pour se rendre compte qu'il s'en prenait à une serveuse.

Le patron et le videur se saisirent alors de l'homme mais il parvint à faire valser les 2 individus. Caitleen sentit de plus en plus son bras la lâcher. Elle prit soudain, un pistolet laser qui était dans la ceinture de son agresseur afin de le pointer sur lui, en lui criant :

« Tu vas me lâcher, sale vermine salace ! Sinon, je t'envois une charge électrique suffisante là où je pense, pour te faire chanter comme une fillette. Donc, tu vas me lâcher le bras, puis tu te lèves et tu fous- le- camp d'ici !

- Ooh là ma petite, calme- toi. S'était juste… ''hips'' pour s'amuser poulette ! ''hip''… Je… vais partir. Mais… c'est pas fini entre… ''hips'' nous, ma jolie.

- Tu crois ça, ivrogne ?! Vois plutôt ça ! »

Caitleen se mit ensuite à tirer sur l'homme soûl qui sortit du bar en courant. Les autres habitués du bar avaient suivi la scène et ils s'étaient tous mis à rire après le lâche. Ils félicitèrent la jeune femme, devenue une véritable petite guerrière. Yolina accourut auprès de son amie pour la complimenter de son geste et de son courage.

Caitleen sourit à tout le monde avant de retourner à son travail. A sa pause, le patron du bar alla voir Caitleen qui était dans la cuisine, se mettre de la glace sur son poignet endolori. Il lui demanda si elle n'avait rien de grave et qu'il veillera à ce que les clients ayant trop bu, soit jeté dehors. Caitleen le remercia de son aide.

Elle finit son service vers 23h du soir. Encore habillée de son minishort noir et de son t-shirt rouge, elle rentra chez elle seule, avec son sac sur l'épaule. Caitleen se dirigea vers la station d'aérobus qui allait la ramener au quartier Ouest, zone 31.

Soudain, quand elle était assise à la station écoutant de la musique, un homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Il portait un long manteau et une capuche qui cachait son visage.

Caitleen regarda du coin de l'œil, cet étrange individu. C'est alors qu'il se mit à parler dans une langue disparue qu'elle étudiait en université. Choquée qu'il la maîtrisait parfaitement, elle l'ignora. L'inconnu se tourna vers elle et Caitleen l'observa ensuite attentivement ses faits et gestes.

Elle vit une queue métallique sortir de son manteau qui se dirigeait vers sa main encore endolorie et rouge. Effrayée, elle voulait se lever mais l'inconnu lui avait déjà pris son poignet avec sa queue en métal. Elle sentit alors une douleur vive la transpercer dans tout son corps. Elle semblait que la douleur provenait de la queue métallique qui tenait son poignet et qui se propageait dans ses veines.

Caitleen se ressaisit et réussit à frapper l'inconnu qui la lâcha avant de partir. Elle le vit disparaître dans une ruelle sombre. Son poignet toujours douloureux, avait un étrange signe comme si on l'avait marqué au fer rouge un symbole qui ne partirait pas. Ce signe mystérieux était une forme de la langue cybertronienne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Intriguée, elle se leva et alla chercher l'homme capuchonné dans la ruelle où elle l'avait vu partir. L'endroit était très sombre et sale Caitleen commença à avoir peur et sursauta aux moindres bruits.

Soudain, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait été encerclée par un groupe d'hommes armés qui semblaient vouloir quelque chose d'elle. Caitleen tint son sac puis se mit à reculer légèrement. Un des hommes sortit de l'ombre elle le reconnut : c'était l'homme soûl de tout à l'heure. Il lui dit alors :

« Alors, petite, t'a plus rien à dire ?! Je te l'avais dis que je reviendrais me venger ! J'vais me faire une joie de t'humilier comme tu l'as fait avec moi, avant.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, ivrogne ! T'es obligé de venir avec ta bande d'alcooliques pour te venger de ce que je t'ai dis ?! C'est pathétique comme méthode de vengeance !

- Les mecs, ça vous tente de lui apprendre le respect ? »

Un ''oui'' collectif sortit du groupe et motivait les alcooliques à se sentir oppressée, elle se prépara à se défendre quand ils se mettront à l'attaquer.

Les hommes se rapprochèrent encore plus jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux la tiennent fermement. Caitleen réussit à en mettre K.O quelques- uns, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de la prendre.

L'ivrogne humilié donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Caitleen. La jeune femme eut alors une horrible douleur ce qui la fit se tordre en avant. Les hommes la retinrent de tomber à genoux sous les autres coups qu'on lui infligeait.

Au moment où on allait lui arracher ses vêtements, un homme les interpella. Caitleen qui avait ses longs cheveux blonds devant son visage, vit un jeune homme bien musclé avec des cheveux courts noirs qui leur ordonna de laisser la jeune femme tranquille.

Caitleen se mit à voir flou. Quelques hommes allèrent vers le jeune homme qui les mettait K.O en un rien de temps. Voyant sa force surhumaine, l'ivrogne ordonna de fuir cet énergumène au plus vite.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent la femme qui s'était évanouie lorsqu'ils l'avaient libéré. Son sauveur se précipita vers elle et essayait de la laisser animée mais il n'y parvint pas.


End file.
